Time Has Come Today
‎ ‎ Addison and Alex treat an abondened baby, George and Derek are sealed off from the rest of the hospital (possibly with plague), Izzie mourns for Denny, Meredith rries to choose between Derek and Finn, Callie and Cristina try to help Izzie, Bailey helps a distressed patient and many of the doctors have flashbacks from their past. Full Summary ‎ Meredith runs out of Seattle Grace, not choosing between Derek or Finn and in her trailer, Addison finds a pair of panties. Izzie lies on the floor of the bathroom while Meredith, George, Cristina and Alex try to talk to her. They try to encourage Meredith to go in because she is so dark and twisty but in the bathroom Izzie remembers the Seattle Grace mixer party. Izzie greets Alex who is surprised to hear that Izzie is in the surgery program, he tells her she won't last a year. George tries to help Izzie but does so unsuccesfully. ‎ At Seattle Grace Hospital, Bailey confirms that the body the funeral home man is taking away is Denny Duquette's and says her last goodbye to Denny. Back at Meredith's house, Meredith confesses to Cristina that she had sex with Derek and at Derek's trailer, Addison takes the panties out of the dryer, folds them carefully and puts them in a clear plastic bag. ‎ ‎ Music * "Lullaby" - The Dixie Chicks * "Take Me Anywhere" - Tegan and Sara * "Quicksand" - Sleeping At Last * "Nothing Brings Me Down" - Emilíana Torrini * "Gone Daddy Done" - Gnarls Barkley * "Under the Milky Way" - Grant Lee Phillips This episode's title originated from the song ' , originally sung by '''The Chambers Brothers.'' Notes *This is the first episode Meredith has not been in the hospital, this is also the first episode for Izzie, Cristina and Callie. *This is the first flashback episode. Quotes * Cast Hospital Staff *Ellen Pompeo ... Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh ... Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl ... Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens *Justin Chambers ... Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight ... Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson ... Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. ... Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh ... Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd *Sara Ramirez ... Dr. Calliope 'Callie' Torres *Isaiah Washington ... Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey ... Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starring *Sarah Utterback ... Nurse Olivia Harper Credited *Marie Antoinette ... Nurse *Nicolette Collier ... Young Meredith *Wayne Lopez ... Paramedic *Jeremy Rabb ... Resident Patients and relatives Guest Starring *Richard Roundtree ... Donald Burke *Roxanne Hart ... Dana Seabury *Peter Paige ... Benjamin O'Leary *Elizabeth Sampson ... Ruth O'Leary *Javier Grajeda ... Jeffrey Hernandez *Diahann Carroll ... Jane Burke Credited *Alexandra Brandl ... Karen *Jessica Gardner ... Flu Patient *Elizabeth Goldstein ... Giselle Toussant *Kelli King ... Sara *Paulina Olszynski ... Lisa *Haley Ramm ... Shannon *Steve Harris ... Omar Toussant (uncredited) Hospital family/Friends Special Guest Star *Chris O'Donnell ... Dr. Finn Dandridge Guest Starring *Steven W. Bailey ... Joe *Kate Burton ... Ellis Grey Credited *Matt Crabtree ... IDC Dude *Frank Merino ... Funeral Home Guy *Damon Standifer ... Hazmat Guy *Tamika Wheeler ... Dr. Preston Burke's Date Category:All Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes